


Hidden Desire

by imtryingtowrite



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Multi, Trust Issues, idontknowwhattotag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtryingtowrite/pseuds/imtryingtowrite
Summary: Jisoo is famous for being the bubbly and innocent type of girl while bobby is famous for being one of the hottest guys in town. They have been in a relationship for a while but never in Bobby's thought that there is also another side of Jisoo he has never discovered.





	Hidden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hye guys! First of all,  
this is my first time writing fanfic. so yeah, do expect some broken grammar and some fast-paced (i hope not) story.  
I have been searching for BobSoo content because hahaha calls me de lulu but there is so much of their interaction. It is impossible if they didn't have any secret feelings. but well, it's just in my mind tho. Don't come to me! ahahahha 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my fanfic! its short for now but I am going to make it longer as I need to explain the other character as well. but this is just the intro for their relationship to make you guys see what kind of relationship they are. It is just a normal fluffy newly-couple relationship. So Enjoy!

** _Jisoo POV_ **

“Jisoo, pleasee just this one time? Hm? Hmm?” said jennie while wrapping her hand on my arm. She jumps around while making a whiny sound and attracting people nearby. 

“ _ Gosh, this is embarassing”  _ is what I thought on my mind. I faced my friend that has been clinging on my arm, putting my hands on her shoulder and stares straight into her eyes. 

“Jennie, I have a boyfriend, and you know that. I should not go to any blind date meeting, he is gonna be mad” I said while receiving a cute pout from Jennie. 

I laughed, Jennie is one of my close friend. She has been there since the beginning. She knew every little secret that I have, even the one that my boyfriend doesn't know it. 

I take a look on Jennie, from top to bottom. She is a really pretty person. She had a ponytail hair, wears a red checkered jacket with black dress underneath. To complete the look, she wear a white sneakers and a simple makeup. Yeah, She is pretty and i wonder why she didn't have a boyfriend until now. Well, she had but it will never last for a long time. One month dating, break up. After that, she met a new person but the same thing happens. One month dating, break up. And the cycle continues. 

Jennie seems tomboyish on the outside but she is a completely different person inside. She dress herself looking so hot and wild. once there is this drunk guy approaching her roughly and treat her like shit. She even once mistaken as a groupie and some guy booked her. I remember that time she came crying in front of my house holding her heels on her hand and a jacket on her shoulder to cover herself. 

But the truth is, she is just an innocent girl. She is not really into sex and is much more into building trust in realtionship. She might look like a girl who go clubbing every night but she enjoys candlelight dinner , flowers and chocolates from her boyfriend. 

I sighed. 

She is so different from me. So much. 

Unlike Jennie, I am known as an innocent girl. My colour choice is always pastel, sometimes denim and sometimes just pure white. I only apply some peachy make up look and always have a backpack with me. To carry my book. 

_ Duh. Even though its only for a show.  _

I smiled. To think that everyone believes im such an innocent girl is just a joke. Even jennie noticed how i flinced when someone talk about sex around me. I have always imagined a lot of things that you can do during sex, every position, every steps and everythings. 

Jennie knew that i have this porn stash in my laptop and there is a label on every folder. I kept it locked though, so that nobody will know about it. Yeah, I am so afraid if anyone would know about this and it will tarnish this kind of  _ reputation _ of me in this school. Plus, my boyfriend would not have dated me if he knew my secret. Breaking up with my boyfriend is the last thing I want and I won't let them happen even though he only sees me as a bubbly and innocent girl. I laughed. 

“Ya! You there?” Jennie waves her hand in front of my face. I blinked for a moment realising that I am still standing in front of Jennie. Smirk appeared on my face thinking how weird that I was thinking about this things while talking to Jennie. 

“You didnt hear me, right?” Jennie scoffed while pinching my elbow. Her eyebrows furrows meaning that she is mad but not like real mad. She is being sulky. 

“I told Bobby about this already”. My eyes widen when hearing that. 

_ She did what?  _

Jennie look at me giggling while holding my finger towards his chest.

“Your boyfriend said that you are allowed to go because you are only come to fill in the numbers. You know, there is two girls, and three guys. Its gonna be awkward for that one guys, and its gonna be great if you come! Because you know.. you got that face and that aura” Jennie said in one breath while counting the numbers by her fingers. She is so excited when she jumps around excitedly while holding my finger. 

I sighed. “Alright, fine. I am going but I only come because of you”. I pointed my finger at her and smiled. I ruffled her hair a bit and pinch her cheek. “There must be someone you look forward to, who is this lucky guy?” I linked my arm with her arm as we walk. 

Jennie stop walking as she squint her eyes looking at me. “Hmmm, i dont think I should tell you, you might fall in love with him”. She look at me intensely as i start to chuckle. She pushed our linked arm and stares on her feet while playing with her finger. “I mean, you are pretty, he might like you better than me” 

“Hey, hey, i am not gonna cheat on my boyfriend. Bobby means everything to me! He is the sweetest, gentleman and cutest guy i have met!” Conforting her as I links my arm back with hers. 

“Dont worry, Jen. I hope its gonna work out this time” I said while patting on her back. She look at me with sad puppy eyes and circle her arm on my waist, hugging me. “im sorry, Jisoo”. She said that while burrowing her head on my chest. I sighed softly. I understand how she feels. After all the failed attempts of dating someone, she must be extra careful with all her actions now. I'm surprised that she still wanted to go to blind date.

_ It must be tiring, to have hope. _

“Its okay, Jen. Want to have some coffee?” I ask while she still hugging me. 

She nods slightly and mumbles “but i prefer milk tea”. I chuckled as I loosened her arm on my waist and held her hand.I look at her and said “Then, lets go to the cafe in front of our dorm!” She laughed a bit and we go straight to the cafe before going to our dorm. 

  
  


Jennie put out her phone and scroll some of her text messages. She came across this one picture and showed it to me. The picture shows three boys, one with macho sign, one with a peace sign and another one just smiles standing with three of them. Its a selfie and its quite shaky but you could see that the three of them is quite a good looking person. 

“This is the boys for our blind date.” Jennie smiled pointing at the picture. 

“And this one guy.. is the o-one..” Jennie pointed out to the middle guy with macho pose that covers half of his face. I noticed that Jennie is blushing, her ears are read and she keeps smiling from ear to ear while looking at the picture. 

“His name is Kim Hanbin” she look at me with smiley eyes while grabbing my hand. “I think I have a crush on him, We sometimes text messages and he is a funny guy. Never failed to make me laugh” she chuckled for a moment and start to tightened up her grip on my hand. “I really hope he feels the same way..” She put down her phone and sips on her bubble tea without making an eye contact with me. 

I noticed her teary eyes but I really hope that this time is going to work out for her. Jennie is a nice kid, pure and kindhearted. Only the look on the outside seems like she is a wild woman. I have tried experimenting her outfit but she didn't like it. She said that she is comfortable with the outfit she wears now and i'm not going to change that.

  
  


“Its gonna be fine” I said with the most cliche answer to comfort her. “If he is not for you, you will be meeting someone much more better than him.”

I smiled while brushing her hair slightly off her shoulder. I sips on my coffee while looking at the window. 

I nearly choked when Jennie suddenly slammed on the table. 

“Oh yea! The blind date is gonna be tomorrow at the cafe near the train station!” Jennie said while pointing at the direction across the window towards the train station. “I going to wait for you after your class and dont be late~” 

She said while smiling at me. 

I nodded slightly as I put my thumbs up signaling that I am okay with the arrangement.

_ Its just gonna be a short meetup, and im just doing this for Jennie.  _

After the coffee break, we both went to our dorm located near the cafe. Our College dorm is quite small. Every student have their own room without sharing so there is no time having  _ roomate problem _ or what you call that. Jennie’s room is located just beside my room. She always barged into my room whenever she likes and i am okay with that. There is nothing to hide from her after all. 

I waved my hand towards Jennie saying goodbye before we both entered our own room. I landed myself on my bed as my eyes grow thinner. 

_ A blind date.  _ I sighed. 

“Ding” 

Notification pop up on my phone showing text message from my boyfriend. My ultimate lovable cute boyfriend, Bobby. I smiled as I checked his text. 

“Sleep?”. 

“Not yet~ whyy baby?”. I replied sounded innocent and cute for him. 

“Just wondering, want to go out for a while? I miss you babe”

I stopped for a minute checking out his text message again. Bobby and I have not been dating lately. He is busy with his club activities and I am also busy with my study. So I didn't expect to see Bobby messaging me to go out today. At night. I quickly text him back with a grin on my face. 

“Yes! Lets go out babyy, i miss you too~” I replied smiling as I went off the bed and check out my outfit for the night. 

I take out my first outfit which is a sleeveless pastel dress knee-height. There is a slight laces on the bottom of the dress so that it look so cute and  _ modest _

_ Hmm, too pure for tonight.  _

I checked my wardrobe as I take out another outfit which is a denim jacket and a jean trousers. 

The jean trousers is fitted on my leg it seems like I am wearing some leggings. 

_ This outfit look so cool but it's going to be a hassle taking off the trousers later. _

In the end, i just choose to wear a peach colour shirt and a white skirt as it match with any colour that I am going to wear. I put my sling bag on my shoulder as I pose in the mirror. 

_ I look so cute! _ I giggled excitedly to meet Bobby. 

“Ding” my phone light up for the text message notification 

I read the text from Bobby. 

“I am already outside of your dorm, babe” 

My face lighted up seeing the message as I quickly went to the window seing Bobby already arrived. Bobby leaned on his black car while smiled cutely at me. He put both of his hand up in the air and waves at me excitedly. 

I chuckled looking at him. How can i deserve to have this guy as my boyfriend. I also put up my hand and waves at him. I quickly went out of my room ran down the stairs toward the front door. 

As I closed the front door, i am excitedly ran to Bobby with my arm opened asking for a hug. He hugged me back tightly as he smiles with his eyes. 

“I miss you babee” He said to me while continue hugging me. I grinned under his arm while burrowing my head on his shoulder. I loosened the hug for a bit and cupped my hand on his face. 

“I miss you too” 

“So much” I said those two sentences and proceeds with kissing him slighlty on his lips. He pulled myself towards him to make our distances closer and kissed me back passionately. The kiss is longer than I imagined and I enjoyed it as he put his hand on my nape and gently brushed my hair back. I put my arm around his shoulder as our kiss deepened. 

_ Wait, what am I doing . I supposed to be cute and innocent girl to him. Innocent girl doesnt make out in front of her dorm building. Even though that kind of turned me on.  _

I snapped out of it as I pushed Bobby slightly to have a bit distance with him. I pretend to blush as I covered my face. 

“We shouldnt do t-this in front of the d-dorm” I said standing infront of him. I stuttered a bit so that it shows that i seems nervous to do something inappropriate openly. 

He laughed so hard while looking at me. He pinched my cheek and wigling it up and down. 

“I thought you hate me when you pushed me. Aww my baby Sooyaa is embarassed?” He talk to me with a pout face. He hugged me back and ruffles my hair. 

_ Yeah, Bobby like this kind of girl. Innocent and cute one.  _

“You are always welcome to talk about anything if you dont like it, okay?” He lifted my head up looking at him smiling widely. “Because I love you, and everything about you” he grinned as he give a small peck on my lips. He really look so cute right now. Those eyes full of love for me, those smiles wide as the sky is blue, those lips.. looking so delicious to me. 

I smiled back at him while hugging him to burrow my head on his chest. 

_ I would never risk losing this man.  _

“Where are we going?” I look up to him while smiling not breaking his fluffy and comfortable hug. His facial features is perfect.He got tiny eyes that always goes into moon-shaped when smiling. He got bunny teeth that always shown when he laughs, his hair is black now but he always rocks any kinds of hair colour.Once he dyed his hair purple just because I keep saying that I feel insecure with my purple hair back then. He is super sweet boyfriend. 

“Can we just go for a drive?” he ask as he raised one of his eyebrows. He released the hug as he moved towards the passenger seat. He opened the door and slightly bends his body 45 degree. He holds out his hand to me asking my hand in return. “Shall we, my princess?” 

I covers my mouth to stop cackling of him acting like a prince wanted to give his princess a ride. I breathed in as i holds his hand still trying to hold my laugh. I lifted up slightly my skirt as i crossed my leg and bow at him. “We shall, my prince” . 

We both laughed at ourselves before proceed entering the car. I sat on the passenger seat and buckled up my seatbelt. Bobby wait for me to adjust my skirt and my seat before continue driving through the night. 

I leaned my head on his shoulder and intertwined my finger with his. Suddenly, i remembered my conversation with jennie this evening. I stare at him guessing what is on his mind, letting his girlfriend going on a blind date. 

_ Did he lose interest in me? Or did he trust me that much?.  _

“Dont stare at me too long, baby. Im driving.” He laughed while looking at me slightly before focusing on the road back, adjusting his fingers between mine. “What were you thinking?” He plays with my thumb while driving throughout the night. 

I smiled at his simple gesture. I like this simple things that soften my heart. “I heard you said yes to Jennie, about me going to her blind date” , i said softly while seeing his eyes goes wider and wider. 

He gasped and abruptly stopped the car. I slightly taken aback of his action. I jumped on my seat a bit. 

_ He must be totally forgot about it. A fool indeed.  _

“Damn, I totally forgot about that baby.” I chuckle as I got it right. 

He parked the car on the sidelane of the road and quickly turned to me. “I am half asleep that time, Jennie called me and I am half conciously said yes” He look at me with worried brows as he hold my hands. “Can you not go?” he asked looking like a puppy with its tail waggling around on the back. 

I put my hand on top of his hand. I smiled sweetly to him. “But a promise is a promise babe, Jennie really look forward to the date”. My hand reached his face and caress his cheek. “Also why did you agree so fast? I thought you will be mad!” I grinned while pressing his cheek with my hand and squezzed it till i see it become redder. I let go of my hand and cover my mouth to stop myself form laughing too loud. 

He pout his mouth while rubbing his cheek that has gotten a bit red from my teasing. “Im sorry, baby. But promise me you will be good? No flirting or anything! When the introduction part, just tell them that you alread have a boyfriend, okay?” He shows his pinky finger towards me signalling me to promise with him. 

I put my pinky finger around his while chuckling with the cute gesture. “Promise, babe-”. Before i could finish the sentences, i already felt a lips on mine. 

_ Bobby kissed me! In the car! Am i getting a car sex? _

I kissed him back and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. This is new to us, we have never experiences anything more than a normal sex. He is too careful of me and I am also too afraid of showing my horny side to him.

He deepened the kiss as he rolled his tounge entering my mouth. I can hear his groans between the kissess. He touches my nape and slowly caresses my cheek. He let out a sigh in between of the kisses and continue exploring both our mouths. 

His hand travels along my neck towards my arm and waist. As soon as his hand arrived on my tight, he stop kissing and look deep into my eyes. 

He whispers into my ear saying “Can i continue?” before start kissing my cheek softly. 

_ Yes, of course you can! Just do whatever you want!  _

I screamed in my head knowing that I would never said that, I just.. afraid of losing him. 

I hold his hand stopping him from touching my tight. I look down on my leg and blushed. 

“I-Its e-embarrassing.. t-to do it in a c-car” My hand gripped his hand tightly while my other hand trying to cover my blushing face. 

I look up to him seeing his worried face. He smiled sweetly while puts his hand above mine. “Its okay, whenever you are ready” He released my grip softly and put it on my head as he ruffles my hair like a puppy. He continued driving his car on the road while giggling to himself. 

“I never knew my girlfriend could be this cute” he looked at me and winks his eyes. 

_ Well Damn. Im horny. Your girlfriend is not that innocent. I should have ask for more.  _

_ For more.  _

**Author's Note:**

> End of the first chapter! I hope you guys like it!. Please tell me your opinion or anything in the comment below.  
Leave some kudos as well as I need it to continue this chapter~ I sometimes have an author-block because of I have no pinkon friends that I can talk to. 
> 
> Oh yeah! Do follow me on twitter @imtryingtowrit1.Its so empty there since I'm not following anyone yet, so I am going to dump my edits there.


End file.
